


The Amazing Hawkeye

by intrinsicklutz



Category: Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Digital Art, Ficlet, M/M, i made the poster, then wrote the wee story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrinsicklutz/pseuds/intrinsicklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny ficlet done for my phlint feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Hawkeye

The poster is shocking. Phil’s forgotten how young Clint was when he started, the cockiness in his eyes and the defiance. It’s hanging in a pawn shop in Indiana, proudly displaying the abs he falls asleep with every night and a flash of underwear.

Phil asks to buy it. The owner refuses; it’s a piece of history. It’s an Avenger’s history. The wad of cash in his inner pocket is out before he can think and, hardly a minute later, he walks out of the shop with the frame under his arm.

These abs are his. This man is his. No one should get to see him so vulnerable.


End file.
